Un Momento
by Zeilyinn
Summary: Esa mañana pudo haber sido la mejor...todo parecía marchar bien…. Todo parecía ir a la perfección… y eso le agradaba al Príncipe…si no fuera por ciertas 'imperfecciones' en su vida...él pudo haber obtenido lo que más deseaba… ( Clasificación; T / M ).. BelxMammon [BV] [Fem!M]…


_Hola chicos.. Les comparto otro pequeño One-Shot de Mammon/Viper y Belphegor, mi pareja favorita de KHR :D Espero que sea de su agrado :D y comente por favor.._

**Advertencia: **En esta historia la maldición de los Arcobalenos ya fue rota y los bebes están en sus tamaños originales.

Aclaro, Viper/Mammon es mujer en este fic y estoy 100% segura que en la serie y manga también. Es muy obvio por muchas razones.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

.

.

**~ Un Momento ~**

.

Su paciencia se agotó por completo, la llamó una y otra vez ya completamente fastidiado, tenía ya buen rato que le hablaba y ella no parecía dar señas de hacerle caso. La llamo por última vez más ella ni siquiera se movió. Dormía más que un oso invernando, y eso era decir poco. Ella dormía plácidamente sobre esa cómoda cama, con su pijama negra de short demasiado corto y blusa de tirantes del mismo color, él estaba acostumbrado a verla vestida de esa manera…es más, le gustaba verla así. Sonrió un poco, calmándose esa rabia que se formaba en su interior, la vio allí, tan indefensa…cualquiera idiota podría atacarla y matarla en ese instante.

Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Desbrocho su capa negra dejando ver su playera de diseño rayado y su pantalón, subió arriba de ella y apoyando su peso en sus manos, comenzó a acariciar su nariz con la suave piel pálida de la chica. Inhalo el sensual aroma que ella desprendía de su cuello, oyó gruñir entre sueños a la mujer, suspiró discretamente.

\- Bel… - oyó gemir -

Comenzó a proporcionarle sutiles besos a la marca purpura en aquella pálida mejilla de ella. Oyó suspirar, luego sintió un movimiento por parte de ella…se había colocado boca arriba…regalándole una vista de lo más hermosa de su cuerpo, comenzó a tocar su curveada figura con sus manos. Siguió clavando su nariz en la clavícula de ella, dando pequeños besos y marcas por donde pasaba. Se sentía tan bien.

\- No…déjame en paz Belphegor… - aquello que la chica susurro con una pequeña risa se había oído tan…excitante -

Sabía que ella se había despertado, pero quería terminar con lo que había empezado.

\- No Ushishishi ~ … - murmuro divertido -

Beso los labios de la chica con mucha lentitud que desesperaba, comenzó a abrirse paso con su lengua a la cavidad de ella, su mano vagaba perdidamente en la fina curva del costado izquierdo de su cintura, que extrañamente subía más y más para posarse en el pecho de ella. Sintió como las manos de ella se posaban en su espalda en un delicado movimiento que le erizó la piel. Belphegor pudo sentir que iba al cielo.

Aquel beso había pasado de ser algo tímido a algo deseoso y precoz, con suavidad y lentitud mordía el labio inferior de ella mientras se ocupaba de escabullir su mano por dentro de la blusa de Viper. La tersa piel de ella quemaba sus manos sin piedad alguna, sintió que sus sentidos y cordura se habían perdido en una oleada de placer al apretar un pecho de ella.

\- Mmm… - gimió la chica provocadoramente -

Sí. Lo estaba incitando a seguir, rodeó la cintura de él con una de sus piernas. Los labios de Belphegor bajaban hasta el cuello donde sorbía la piel y dejaba marcas en ella. El ambiente se había tornado de caluroso e insoportable, temía perder su autocontrol y hacerla suya en ese momento y es que…ahora no estaban para eso, tenían una misión que hacer.

Pero todo puede esperar…

Siguió luchando contra la lengua de su pareja mientras sus manos recorrían amorosamente las definidas curvas de ella, le estaba cansando solo acariciar por encima. Ella gemía provocadoramente, diciéndole que siguiera que no se detuviera y eso, le excitaba de sobremanera. Siguió besando salvajemente todo su cuerpo, haciendo que suspiraba. Ella era la única que le estimulaba de esa manera…y como le encantaba que hiciera eso. Le gustaba que ella gimiera, que le hablara cariñosamente, que le tocará…era como volar.

Pero eso era algo que alguien como él, Belphegor…no iba a aceptar abiertamente.

Corto la molesta blusa con uno de sus cuchillos dejando ver los lindos y pequeños pechos de la chica, esta se sonrojo un poco…cosa que él pudo ver, sonrió le encantaba verla así, tan indefensa ante él. Se dirigió al oído y lamió sensualmente el lóbulo de ella, ella cerró sus ojos y emitió un suave gruñido. Él sonrió con autosuficiencia.

\- ¿Te gusta Mammon ~ ? - le pregunto en un provocador susurro seguido de aquella risa que caracterizaba al príncipe.

\- Bel - Ella gimió un poco en respuesta, volvió a sonreír y dio suaves besos a la mejilla y cuello de ella. Mammon susurro su nombre nuevamente, suspiro y volvió a suspirar. Bajo y bajo hasta llegar a sus pechos y besarlos con pasión, dejando rastro en ambos, ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la odisea de placer que él le daba. Las manos dejaron de recorrer la cintura de ella para tratar de adentrarse en el short de ella.

Todo marchaba bien…todo parecía indicar que terminarían de tener sexo una vez que los dos se cansaran, oh si…y esa idea le agradaba a Belphegor. Uno de sus dedos acarició bulliciosamente la intimidad de ella haciéndola gemir más fuerte de lo normal, acarició y siguió hasta sentir como ella temblaba de placer. Todo parecía ir a la perfección…todo.

\- VOOOOIII! - oyó como tocaban la puerta molestamente - ¡Bel deja de acosar sexualmente a Mammon y muevan sus traseros productivamente! - El grito de Squalo se podía oír por toda la mansión, había estado esperando a los guardianes de la Tormenta y Niebla desde hace un largo rato en su oficina, hasta que la poca paciencia del comandante de Varia se terminó y decidió ir por ellos el mismo.

Oyó risas provenientes de los demás Varia (a excepción de Xanxus), que probablemente al escuchar los gritos de Squalo decidieron ir a ver la divertida escena, ella abrió sus ojos y suspiro fastidiosamente.

\- ¡Maldición Squalo! - le gritó enfadado - ¡Deja a la realeza divertirse un poco con su princesa ushishishi ~... y lárgate! - no había diversión en esto último, solo una voz fría.

Detrás de la puerta estaban Lussuria y Levi alrededor del comandante, esperando a oír las respuestas a los insultos del ya nombrado.

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías Príncipe idiota y mueve tu trasero!… ¡Cabrón! - alguno que otro soltó una sonrisilla traviesa.

Mammon soltó otra pequeña risa mientras se vestía, Belphegor parecía muy humillado.

\- Bel…tranquilo…no se te ocurra volver a golpearlo como la otra vez - comentó la única miembro femenina de Varia con su monótona voz, mientras se colocaba su capa firma.

Bel no respondía, tomó su capa negra y se vistió. Salió de la habitación encontrándose con el mismísimo comandante, le miro con odio detrás de su flequillo rubio y se lanzó hacía él, tratando de golpearlo por segunda vez en el mes. Lussuria se alarmo, mientras Levi se quedó viendo la divertida escena. La verdad, poco les importaba si esos dos se mataban el uno al otro.

\- ¡Nadie te dice nada cuando tú y el Jefe... - Bel no pudo terminar porque el comandante lo interrumpió - VOOOOOIII que estas insinuando mocoso! - Grito Squalo con más furia. Levi no se quedó atrás al escuchar tal insulto hacia su Jefe y se lazo a la pelea sobre los dos hombres.

\- Oh…pero no te enojes… el príncipe solo dice la verdad Ushishishi ~... - Comento el rubio divertido por la reacción de su comandante.

\- Bastardo!

Lussuria solo seguía gritando que se detuvieran.

Mammon miraba todo con fastidio y un poco de diversión, las peleas entre los miembros de Varia era a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a diario, Bel podía llegar a ser tan escandaloso como guapo. A veces, pensaba que el haberse unido a Varia no fue tan malo…esos hombres, donde los veías parecían unos psicópatas desquiciados con cara de pocos amigos…pero podían llegar a ser las mejores personas que uno podría conocer.

Sí. Ella prefería a los chicos malos…y poco le importaba lo que dijera los demás arcobalenos o demás personas de que ella no debería estar con tipos como los de Varia porque eran peligrosos, Ja! pero si ella era como ellos.

\- Vuelves a insultar al príncipe o a su princesa y te despellejare vivo!.. ¿¡Me oíste tiburón de Mierda!? - gritaba Belphegor una vez más con furia mostrando sus filosos cuchillos en ambas manos.

\- VOOOIII te hare picadillo... mocoso! - grito el guardián de la lluvia blandiendo su espada.

La pelea parecía subir de nivel y Mammon no tenía tiempo para esto, una misión menos significaba menos dinero y no estaba dispuesta a perder su valioso dinero, tomo la carpeta de la misión que su comandante había tirado al suelo cuando Belphegor lo ataco.

Sin decir una palabra al terminar de leer, se acercó a los hombres que aún peleaban y con sus tentáculos firma separo a sus compañeros a pesar de sus quejas y tomo a Bel del brazo llevándolo con ella, soltando a Squalo y Levi de su ilusión que se quejaban del maltrato

\- VOOOOOII mujer como te atreves a tratar así a un superior!

Alguno que otro volteó a ver a la susodicha, Mammon se detuvo y volteo a ver a su comandante, a pesar de tener sus ojos ocultos tras aquella capucha, podía sentir su mirada fija en él, el ambiente se hizo tenso y todos estaban en silencio.

\- Tsk como sea - El comandante de Varia se levantó del suelo y comenzó a retirarse, no es que Squalo le tuviera miedo a la ilusionista o cualquier otro miembro de Varia, pero meterse con ella incluía meterse con el príncipe destripador también, Belphegor podía cortarle la retaguardia con esos cuchillos a cualquiera que osara meterse con la ilusionista y no servía de nada cuando la guardiana de la niebla ya estaba dispuesta a llevarse al príncipe y ponerse a trabajar que era lo importante.

\- Muu - la chica medio sonrió ganándose la mirada y risa del príncipe -

\- Cobarde Ushishishi - susurro Bel divertido-

Levi se había marchado a seguir con sus asuntos y Lussuria probablemente se había retirado a la cocina. Belphegor se acercó a ella y sin avisar le beso con cariño.

¡Cómo le encantaba esa mujer!

Si no hubieran interferido su momento…

.

.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

.

* * *

_._

_¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo.. aquí estoy xD y esta vez, les traigo otro Oneshot BelxMammon xD. Pido disculpas si quedaron algo OOC los personajes, en especial Bel por lo cariñoso, pero por lo que he visto, Bel actúa cariñoso o menos violento cuando está a solas con Mammon espero no equivocarme._

_Y si, ahí una muy pequeña insinuación entre Squalo y Xanxus, no soy fan del Yaoi, pero admito que esa es la única pareja yaoi que me agrada de KHR._

_En fin… Este fic pertenece a una amiga que me permitió publicarlo y hacerle unos pequeños cambios así que se lo dedico a ella._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Nos Vemos! :D_

_¿Review?_


End file.
